Paladin
Warrior Hero, exceptional at defense and augmenting nearby friendly troops. Can learn Holy Light, Divine Shield, Devotion Aura and Resurrection. Attacks land units. Spells Holy Light A holy light that can heal a friendly living unit or damage an enemy Undead unit. The amount healed increases each level. Holy light can not be casted on yourself and always has a cooldown of 5 seconds and a mana cost of 80. Divine Shield An impenetrable shield surrounds the Paladin, protecting him from all damage and spells for a set amount of time. Both the duration and the cooldown improve as this skill levels up. Divine Shield 100 mana at all levels. Devotion Aura A passive skill that gives additional armor to nearby friendly units. Armor bonus increases as this skill levels up. Resurrection Brings back to life the corpses of friendly nearby units (including creeps). The number of units increases with each level. This spell requires corpses to be present to work. Be sure to note a few things about this fact. First, skeletal mages do not produce corpses, so you will not be able to raise these from the dead. Also, when you cast this spell, it will first raise your own units, and then the units of your allies. So if you have weak units, do not cast this spell near corpses of your units, but near corpses of stronger allied units. Resurrection costs 150 mana at all levels. Strategy The Paladin is one of the best support units in the game. Capable of healing allies, increasing defense, becoming invulnerable, and ressurecting fallen troops; the Paladin makes the argument a strong defense is a strong offense. His weakness lies in not having a strong damage ability, making getting gold difficult, so it is best you maintain a strong army to compensate for this. Currently in 7.1 I would suggest upgrade ranged tier 2 or 3 and max out your aura and ultimate for maximum unit support. However, you can make extra quick cash if there are undead heroes in the game, as you simply holy light, and turn on divine shield when his units are hitting you, and holy light the undead hero to death. It's also a good idea to have a dust of appearance on you, in case the hero runs into base and turns invisible. Once your army gets stronger, you should begin to have a more dominant position in the game, but just watch out for aoes like archmage, bloodmage and lich, and always have a speed scroll on hand. With Other Heroes The Paladin is an excellent healer who works great with tanking heroes, what paladin is probably best paired up in pub games is Fox, and followed by Mountain King (can heal avatar) and Demon Hunter. However, getting a paladin for the sole purpose of healing is not recommended in inhouses, as both of you will be targets of easy basekill, and the combo is over. 'Counter as an Undead hero:' If you are an undead hero and a Paladin keeps hunting you, simply buy a zepplin and have it follow your hero. When the Palidin is close to holy light you to death, board zepplin and you're safe. See Also * Human Heroes External Links * WikiQuote on Paladin Category:Human Heroes Category:Heroes